Zakończenie cz.2
Illness of Souls 670px Ostatni Odcinek Zbliżenia na szkołę i na to jak zarażeni ją sobie podporządkowali w całości. Na korytarzach kręcili się zarażeni, na zewnątrz zaczął znowu padać deszcz. Za bramą nie było żywego ducha, a w szkole... w szkole Laura, Tyson, Cleere i Steave walczyli o przeżycie przeciwko Pielęgniarce Clark oraz jej grupie w której znajdowali się zdrajcy; Don i Prof. Frous. Laura: Uwaga!!! Laura podbiegła do jednego zarażonego i ogłuszyła go kijem od miotły. Cleere: Teraz ja! Drzwi! Laura otworzyła drzwi, a Cleere wepchnęła do niego jednego z zarażonych. Laura: Cleere, musimy się śpieszyć i dać czas na przejście Tysonowi i Steavemu. Cleere: Tak i musimy znaleźć Atenę i Sashę. Laura przytaknęła. Laura: Musimy mieć pewność, że są żywe albo martwe. Wcześniej nie odejdziemy! Cleere: Taak... Cleere skoczyła na zarażonego, który był za Laurą. Cleere: Dobij... Laura przywaliła mu z kija i zarażony padł jak dziecko. Laura: Jeżeli ktoś wie gdzie są nasze dziewczyny to tylko... Zbliżenie na twarz Laury. Laura: ... Pielęgniarka Clark!!! Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarka Clark wyłączyła telewizor, na którym leciała akcja Cleere i Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: I o tym mówiłam... Don wstał z fotela. Don: Musisz to zakończyć Clark... to się nie może dla nas tak skończyć. Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła od tyłu masować Don'a. Pielęgniarka Clark: No już... spokojnie kochany... nie denerwuj się. Don: Ja... Pielęgniarka Clark przejechała po jego szyi szpikulcem do lodu. Don: Hej! Don odepchnął Pielęgniarkę Clark i szybko próbował opatrzyć ranę. Don: Co robisz debilko! Pielęgniarka Clark: Myślisz za dużo o Laurzę, nie lepiej będzie ci się przemienić? Don: Jesteś szalona... Don powoli padał przed nią na kolana. Don: Czy na tym ci zależy? Don spojrzał na Prof. Frousa. Don: I co się tak gapisz!!! Prof. Frous nie reagował. Don: Skończysz tak samo jak ja! Obiecuję ci to! Prof. Frous: W porównaniu do ciebie ja odrzuciłem swoje człowieczeństwo... Prof. Frous wstał i kopnął leżącego Don'a. Don: Hej! Prof. Frous: Moja królowa tylko jest tutaj ważna, nie ty! Pielęgniarka Clark przejechała po jego plecach ręką. Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak. Widać, kto tutaj naprawdę zasługuje na lojalność. Don stracił przytomność. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mimo wszystko był dobrym żołnierzykiem. Dużo udało mu się załatwić... Pielęgniarka Clark popatrzyła z pogardą na ciało. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale to nie ja byłam tu najważniejsza, przejrzałam go już pierwszego dnia. On tylko chronił Laurę. On ją kochał... nie mnie. Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: A mimo wszystko zabiłam Dr Jones'a. Był za dużą rywalizacją i za mocnym pionkiem. Prof. Frous: Dla ciebie nikt nie jest za wielkim pionkiem królowo!!! Prof. Frous pokłonił się Pielęgniarce Clark. Prof. Frous: Moje myśli są już skupione wyłącznie na tobie! Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiem o tym, jesteś bardzo prostą osobą, a teraz idź zajmij się Cleere. Ja muszę pogadać z Laurą. Prof. Frous: Dobrze! Prof. Frous wybiegł z gabinetu. Korytarz Laura i Cleere biegły przez długi korytarz ogłuszając po drodze innych już zarażonych. Cleere: Spokojnie, chyba jesteśmy już blisko. Laura: Tak, ale... W tym momencie jakby znikąd wyłonił się Prof. Frous. Laura: Uwaga! Laura zrobiła unik, a Prof. Frous dosłownie o centymentry ominął swoim skalpelem czubek głowy Laury. Prof. Frous: Wy! Cleere: Profesor Zdrajca... Prof. Frous udał, że tego nie słyszał. Prof. Frous: Laura... co ty posiadasz w sobie, że aż tak fascynujesz MOJĄ Pielęgniarkę Clark?! Laura: O czym ty mówisz? Prof. Frous: O czym?! O tym, że ona mówi tylko o tobie i ma myśli zapchane twoją osobą! Ja tego pragnę! Pragnę, by moja królowa myślała tylko i wyłącznie o mnie! Laura zwróciła się do Cleere. Laura: Cleere... Cleere: Spokojnie, zajmę się nim, a ty biegnij do Pielęgniarki Clark... Laura przytaknęła Cleere. Prof. Frous: Nikt się do niej nie dostanie!!! Prof. Frous ponownie zamachnął się ze swoim skalpelem. Nie był to udany atak, bo Laura od razu przedostała się. Początkowo Prof. Frous chciał ją gonić jednak Cleere powstrzymała go. Cleere: Teraz czas na nas! Prof. Frous: A żebyś wiedziała! Cleere i Prof. Frous pobiegli w swoją stronę. Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarka Clark siedziała sobie na już przemienionym Donie. Pielęgniarka Clark: W sumie jakby nie patrzeć... szkoda cię widzieć w takim nędznym stanie... Zarażony Don nic nie odparł. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ehh... odkąd straciłeś wolę jesteś słabym towarzyszem rozmów. W tym momencie do gabinetu wbiegła Laura. Laura: Clark!!! Krzyknęła. Pielęgniarka Clark: O witaj Lauro! Pielęgniarka wstała z bezdusznego Don'a. Laura: Don... Pielęgniarka Clark: Pomyśleć, że on robił to wszystko, żeby cię bronić. Mógł się posunąć nawet do stania się złym byle by tylko zagwarantować ci życie... Pielęgniarka przeszła się po gabinecie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ostatecznie skończył tak, jak na to zasługiwał... Laura: Nie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Hmmm? Laura: Może sama tego nie rozumiesz, bo jesteś jeszcze bardziej bezduszna od tych zarażonych, ale Don zawsze walczył, a dla ciebie nic nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś samolubnym potworem, który pragnie jedynie wypełnić swoją misję... misję destrukcji ówczesnego świata! Pielęgniarka Clark odgarnęła kosmyk z twarzy. Pielęgniarka Clark: To prawda... ale ja mam jedno, czego ty jeszcze nie masz... Pielęgniarka Clark uniosła rękę, a Don podniósł się i podszedł do Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ja umiem nimi władać. Pielęgniarka Clark chwyciła głowę Don'a i pocałowała go, wprawiając tym Laurę w szał. Laura: Jesteś zdzirą... Laura chwyciła za kij. Laura: Ale wykończenie cię nie jest moim celem! Pielęgniarka Clark: Słucham?! Pielęgniarka odepchnęła od siebie Don'a, a Laura uśmiechnęła się. Laura: Odkryłam bardzo ciekawą rzecz. Bowiem, jeżeli jesteś skupiona tak bardzo na czymś to inni zarażeni jakby tracą siły witalne. A co za tym idzie stają się mniej aktywni... Pielęgniarka Clark ze złości przygryzła wargę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Rozumiem... potrzebowałaś czasu... Laura: Dokładnie, a ty sama mi go dałaś! Pielęgniarka spojrzała na jedną z kamer. Widziała jak Steave i Tyson wbiegli do tunelu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie powiem. Sprytne... Laura: A teraz żegnaj... Laura już chwyciła klamkę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie dam ci satysfakcji! Pielęgniarka Clark skręciła kark Don'owi. Ten padł bez życia. Laura: To i tak już nie był on... Laura wyszła. Korytarz W tym samym momencie Cleere odpierała chaotyczne ataki zdesperowanego Prof. Frousa. Prof. Frous: Zginiesz!!! Cleere zaśmiała się i dalej unikała jego słabych ataków skalpelem. Cleere: Przez ciebie? Ty nawet uczyć matmy dobrze nie umiesz... Prof. Frous: Bo nikt z was nie dorównuje mi inteligencją! Cleere: Chyba raczej nikt nie jest tak żałosny jak Pan by na własne życzenie zostać marionetką Clark. Prof. Frous: Dla ciebie Pani Pielęgniarka Clark smarkulo! Prof. Frous chciał zaskoczyć Cleere atakiem w nogi, ta jednak odskoczyła. Cleere: Zakończy to... Ostatecznie Cleere kopnęła Prof. Frousa w głowę. Ten padł nieprzytomny. Cleere: Stary, ale trzeba przyznać, długo wytrzymał wymachiwanie tym skalpelkiem. Cleere odetchnęła kiedy przybiegła do niej Laura i złapała ją za rękę. Cleere: Co jest?! Laura: Biegniemy do tunelu. Steave i Tyson już tam są, a Clark o tym wie. Cleere: Ważne, że zdążyli przejść. Cleere otarła pot. Laura: Tak, ale teraz Clark ześle tam wszystkich swoich sługusów. Cleere: Czekaj.... Laura: Tak? Cleere; A Don? Miałaś z nim problem? Laura zaczęła iść w stronę tunelu. Cleere: Laura... Laura: To już koniec. Don nie żyje. Związał się z Clark, żeby mnie bronić... Cleere: Co?! Laura: Następnie ona go pozbawiła duszy, a na moich oczach pocałowała i skręciła kark. Cleere: Co za... Laura: Nie ma czasu na zemstę. Musimy ratować już tylko siebie... Cleere: A co z Ateną i Sashą? Laura: Podejrzewam, że nie żyją, raczej jestem tego pewna. Cleere: Skąd możesz być tego pewna?! Laura: Bo Clark nie dałaby przeżyć żadnemu z nas... Cleere: Dobra, pewnie masz racje, a teraz chodźmy! Laura i Cleere pobiegły do tunelu. Tunel Steave i Tyson czekali już w tunelu. O dziwo było tam wyjątkowo spokojnie. Steave: Nosz... gdzie one są?! Tyson: A co jeżeli... Steave: Nie myśl tam głupku. One muszą przeżyć. Tyson: Ale... Steave: Żadnych "ale". One są za dobre, by tak umrzeć. Tyspn: No tak... W tym momencie ktoś wystukał kod, który Cleere, Laura i Steave wymyślili przed wyjściem. Steave: Są! Steave otworzył zabezpieczone drzwi, by dziewczyny wbiegły do tunelu. Steave: No wreszcie! Ile można na was czekać. Cleere: Spadaj, miałyśmy sprawę do załatwienia. Steave: I co? Gdzie są Sasha i Atena? Laura: Prawdopodobnie nie żyją, jak reszta szkoły. W tym Don. Steave: C-co?! Don nie żyje? Laura: Tak, bronił nas, a ona go w końcu zabiła. Tyson: Czyli żyje już tylko nasza czwórka? Laura: Na to wychodzi. Musimy stąd uciekać jak najszybciej. Coś tutaj wybitnie nie gra. Tyson: Co?! Cleere: No właśnie, co się dzieje? Laura: Nie zauważyłaś, że wszyscy zarażeni nagle zniknęli? Cleere: No tak, ale... Laura: Clark musiała ich przerzucić wszystkich do ogrodu. Tam pewnie na nas czatują. Steave: Ale to też jedyne wyjście! Laura: Tak, jedyne. Steave: I jesteś aż tak spokojna? Laura: Mam pewien plan. Jest szalony jak nie wiem, ale musimy spróbować. Cleere: Jaki? Laura: Wybiegamy z tunelu na ogród najszybciej jak to możliwe. Steave i Tyson biegną do starej fontanny. wchodzą na nią i Steave podsadza Tysona, a potem sam wchodzi na górę. My z Cleere osłaniamy tyły najdłużej jak się da. Potem jak już my dojdziemy do fontanny to Cleere szybko wchodzi na mur. Cleere: A ty?! Laura: Ja się dla was poświęcę. Cleere: Nie możesz! Steave: To tylko dzięki tobie jeszcze żyjemy Laura! Nie damy ci tego zrobić nawet jakbyś miała nas o to prosić! Laura: Zrobicie to. Musicie uciec i tworzyć armię w świecie żywych! To się wydostanie za dwa tygodnie na wolność, a wtedy musimy być silni. Bo z tej szkoły tego już nie obronimy! Steave: Dlatego wyjdziemy razem! Tyson: T-tak! Cleere: Albo wszyscy przeżyjemy, albo nikt. Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Laura: Wiecie, że to się tak nie uda... Laura poszła ku wyjściu. Laura: Nie mamy tyle czasu, by wydostać się w czwórkę. Cleere: Spróbujemy... Cleere i Laura otworzyły klapę i wyskoczyły w stronę ogrodu. Steave i Tyson ruszyli za nimi. Ogród Jak spodziewała się Laura. W ogrodzie znajdowała się cała zarażona część szkoły. Wszyscy oprócz Pielęgniarki Clark, która przyglądała się wszystkiemu spod bramy szkoły. Laura: Szybko! Steave i Tyson pobiegli w stronę fontanny. Cleere: Są za silni Laura! Laura: Wytrzymaj jeszcze minutę! Steave biegł przodem odgradzając drogę, kiedy naglę Tyson stanął w miejscu. Steave: Co robisz?! Tyson: To co powinienem zrobić już dawno... Tyson pobiegł w stronę, gdzie zaciekle broniły się Cleere i Laura. Tyson: Dziękuje za szansę by przeżyć!!! Tyson rzucił się na zarażonych jako kamikadze. Laura: Tyson! Cleere: Nieeeee!!! Laura i Cleere spojrzały się i szybko dołączyły do Steave'go. Steave: Poświęcił się... Laura: Wiedział, że jeżeli nie poświęci się to obie zginiemy z Cleere. Cleere: Ale... nie wierzę. Cała trójka doszła do muru. Steave podsadził Cleere, a potem sam wszedł na górę. Ostatnia na murze znalazła się Laura. Poza Murami Szkoły Po chwili cała trójka zmęczona padła po drugiej stronie muru. Cleere: Nie wierzę... na prawdę się wydostaliśmy... ale za jaką cenę. Steave: To cud... ja pier*ole!!! Laura: Czekajcie... Laura podniosła się i podeszła do bramy. Pielęgniarka Clark: Cóż. Myślę, że tą partię wygrałaś Lauro... Laura: Też mi się tak wydaje Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc? Laura: Więc co? Pielęgniarka Clark: Kiedy im powiesz, że jesteś taka sama jak ja? Laura spojrzała się na wykończonych Cleere i Steave'go. Laura: Myślę, że sami się tego dowiedzą już za dwa tygodnie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Masz na myśli mały rewanż Lauro? ;) Laura: Jak mówiłam. Za dwa tygodnie. Tylko, że gramy na wielkiej arenie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak wielkiej? Laura: Wielkiej jak... CAŁY ŚWIAT Laura odeszła, podeszła do Steave'go i Cleere i cała trójka zniknęła w ciemnych odmętach lasu. KONiEC (?) Miesiąc Później... Matty, posłaniec podszedł do wielkiego biurka. Matty: I co robimy? Straciliśmy kontrolę nad właściwie całym Nowym Jorkiem. Postać za biurkiem nie odpowiadała. Matty: Pani? ???: A jak tam Steave i Cleere? Matty: Dalej ścigają Laurę. Oni na prawdę chcą ją dopaść. ???: A moja... Postać odwróciła się na krześle. Przywódczynią ruchu oporu okazała się Naczelnik Clark. Naczelnik Clark: Siostrzyczka? Matty: Nie wiemy. Odkąd zrównała populacje zdrowych w Tennesee do zera słuch po niej zaginął... Naczelnik Clark: Dobrze. Zbierz ludzi... czas przerwać tą bezsensowną apokalipsę! Matty:"' Dobrze Pani Naczelnik! Zaciemnienie. ''CÓŻ. TO JUŻ KONIEC TEJ FIKCJI, W KTÓRĄ WŁOŻYŁEM WYJĄTKOWO DUŻO SERCA I WYOBRAŹNI. JESTEM CIEKAW CZY FINAŁ WAM SIĘ PODOBAŁ I CO SĄDZICIE O CAŁOŚCI HISTORII W FIKCJI. DZIĘKUJE ZA CZYTANIE I KŁANIAM SIĘ NISKO ~ FOREVERNTM''''' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls